The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and wearable devices, have proliferated in recent years. Certain classes of mobile devices, such as smartphones, may be capable of functionalities that may not be possible in other classes of mobile devices, such as wearable devices. Nevertheless, wearable devices may be worn by users and, thus, may be more readily accessible to users than, for example, handheld or nearby devices. To take advantage of the benefits of more than one class of devices, for example, a wearable device may be coupled to a handheld or nearby device via a wireless connection. Then the user may wear the wearable device and have access to one or more functionalities of the handheld/nearby device to which the wearable device may be coupled.
However, in order to have access to and/or use functionalities of both devices, one or both devices may have certain power requirements. In some instances, the power requirements for one and/or both devices may be more than if the devices are not coupled to each other. In order to extend the battery life of mobile devices, it may be beneficial to reduce power consumption even when wirelessly coupled to each other.